


Call to Action

by TessaWeston



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Next Generation, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaWeston/pseuds/TessaWeston
Summary: With Overwatch back on the rise, new relationships are forming and old ones are solidifying. Watchpoint: Gibraltar has been converted into a livable base for Overwatch agents and their (growing) families. This is the story of canon characters' children, a coming-of-age story in which they learn how to go from kids raised in the Watchpoint, to experienced soldiers and agents, defending the world, fighting Talon, and bringing peace to Human-Omnic relationships.





	1. Last Bit of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This story started off (and still is, for that matter) as a roleplay between a close friend and I. Since it was more self-indulgent and character developing of the characters we created (aka the children), we threw caution to the wind and did not care about canon characters' ages.  
> Let's be honest, Blizzard doesn't care much about ages either. Because of this, by the time this story gets to its present day (about 20 years after where the game itself takes place), characters who originally ranged a great deal in age are now much closer (i.e. Hana will be somewhere in her 40s while Rein is still in his early 60s).  
> This story, while including nearly the entire cast of Overwatch at least once in the chapters, does not focus on those characters. Instead, it focuses on their next generation, the generation who was mostly raised within the world of defense and protection.
> 
> As a last side note, there is no ship hate here (given it's nothing incesty or rapey or underage). Just because there are some ships does not mean that I dislike others. If your favorite ship is not represented, I hope you still enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

Last Bit of Humanity

Cold nights in Gibraltar were often fewer than they were plentiful, but this night was the example of such an exception. A cool, quiet night; no missions; no debriefs; no work that _had_ to be done. Of course, Dr. Angela Ziegler (formerly. To those who knew her more personally, she was Angela Shimada) did not live by that thought. Even at eight-months pregnant, she was in her lab, reviewing Lena’s arm x-ray. Oh, it wasn’t broken in battle. No, no. Lena broke it blinking too quickly into a revolving door and got her arm caught. Everyone knew it would happen eventually, but the young pilot took it in stride and laughed off her clumsiness like a good sport as Angela fitted her with a cast earlier in the day.

Now, hours after the appointment to have the break examined, all was quiet. There was a strangely peaceful air in the night, one that was rarely felt by Angela as of late a she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. She was ready to get her baby out of her and into the world, especially since she couldn’t perform as much work as usual.

While reviewing medical history forms of some of the agents to ensure they were up-to-date on all vaccines and check-ups, Angela’s phone buzzed from atop her work desk. Reading, she found three messages from Genji, all sent within the same minute.

_“Want some pickles?”_

_“I have some pickles."_

_“I’m gonna bring you some pickles!”_

She couldn’t help but to chuckle at her husband’s messages. He knew very well that she hated pickles and never wanted them, but he was convinced beyond reason that her pregnancy cravings would lead her to wanting something crazy like pickles and peanut butter.

So far, that never happened.

After a handful of minutes passed, there was a gentle sound from the doorway. Angela waited to hear the sound of Genji’s footsteps, but instead, she heard what sounded like heels. Figuring it was only her imagination, and given that it was two in the morning and knowing that no one would be visiting her, she smiled her nose still in her papers.

Standing up, she began to turn, slowly lowering the forms. “I’ve told you before, Genji, I do not want”—The smile that was on her face fell, along with papers in her hands as she looked up and saw not Genji, but Amélie Lacroix.

No, not Amélie.

Widowmaker.

As Angela lunged for her pistol that she’d always kept at her hip, the assassin merely stared the doctor down, an unreadable look in her cold, golden eyes. There was no telling what sort of emotion was there, if there was one at all. There was something in her arms, something small and covered from view. However, her sniper rifle was nowhere in sight and her headpiece was discarded.

How could she have possibly gotten past the security defenses? How could she have gotten to Gibraltar without ever even being seen?

Angela took a wary step back, trying to reach the distress button that was under her desk that would call Ana and notify the defenses that there was someone in her office who wasn’t meant to be there. Both their eyes were locked, and something against Angela’s better judgement told her not to press the button. Or to shoot. Perhaps it was because in the dim light of her office, Widowmaker still looked like Amélie.

“Put the gun down, Angela,” she stated simply. Once she saw that the doctor stopped moving, Widowmaker arched a brow and looked down to Angela’s round stomach. “You are pregnant.”

“Y-yes,” Angela stammered momentarily, unsure of what that had to do with anything.

Without a word, Widowmaker simply shook her head and moved closer towards her. Whatever was blanketed in her arms, she continued to hold on to it, securing it close to herself. “I have something that you must take. I will be leaving after that.”

“What is it?” Angela asked, standing up tall, her initial shock finally passing. As though on cue, there was a small cry in response to her question and Angela finally accepted what it was. What she knew it was. “That’s your baby?”

Before saying anything, Widowmaker deposited the swaddled newborn—Hell, the baby couldn’t have been more than a day old—into Angela’s arms. However, despite her the distance in her voice, her hands seemed to linger for a moment over the small baby, leaving the confused Angela to wonder what was actually happening.

“This is not my baby. This is the only piece left of Amélie and Gérard Lacroix. Do what you want with it, so long as it lives.”

Without so much as another word, Widowmaker walked out of the office, leaving the swaddled, sleeping baby in Angela’s arms. After a few minutes, Genji finally entered, dramatically kicking the door in. “Angela! I brought you pickles!”

Due to the loud noise, the swaddled baby that was still snug in Angela’s arms awoke with a start and began to cry, causing the cyborg to jump from surprise. He looked stunned, obviously confused as to what a baby was doing in his still-pregnant wife’s arms.

“We need better security,” was the first thing Angela said, causing Genji to look more stunned than previously, mainly because she mentioned security before explaining what she was doing with a newborn baby. “Widowmaker just gave me the child. I . . . I think she wanted me to keep her.”

“Wait, that’s Widowmaker’s baby?” Genji asked, setting the jars of pickles and frosting down on the desk. He moved closer to his wife, who he was sure was shaking after the encounter. Of course, he worried for the safety of the rest of the base, since it seemed that a Talon assassin was able to get in with a baby, without issue, but he had to be there for his wife. Noticing that Angela was unsure of what to do in this circumstance, he took the baby from her and helped her to sit down at her desk chair before pressing the distress button to call Ana.

“...Nicht zu fassen...” Angela grumbled, rubbing her temple. With a sigh, she looked up at her husband. “Genji, we already have a baby on the way.”

The doting husband went and took a seat besides his wife, staring down at the small baby in his arms who had still be crying. With a gentle look on his face, she gently cooed to her and bounced her, swiftly causing the baby to drift back off to sleep.

“I’m surprised she isn’t purple,” Genji smiled, knowing it would get a reaction out of his wife.

And a reaction it had. Angela seemed to chuckle a little at the comment. “She’s blue, Genji.”

“Eh, hard to tell.” A gentle silence fell over the young married couple as they were thinking of what to do with a baby that was not theirs. “What about Hana and Lúcio?”

She shook her head, pouting a little at the suggestion. “They just had Sam a few months back. While he is developing well, I couldn’t see them wanting to introduce another baby so soon.”

“McCree and Hanzo?”

“They’re looking into adopting that one boy they found on their last mission, remember?”

“Ah,” Genji groaned. “My own brother tells you more than he tells me.”

“Genji, focus.” Angela tried to bring her husband’s focus back onto the situation at hand. “There are not any other couples that I would trust enough with a baby.”

Genji knew there were a few newer recruits that she wasn’t necessarily a fan of, but he did have to agree. Most of them were young and far too gun-ho, ready to get out there and live the adventurous, bachelor life.

As the two sat and tried to think of anyone else who could adopt the baby that was available within Overwatch, there were a few thick knocks at the office door.

“Greetings!” a familiar voice boomed. Somehow, the baby didn’t start wailing again.

“Reinhardt?” Genji asked, ceasing his rocking and bouncing for a few moments.

“What are you doing up so late?” Angela smiled.

I was doing a puzzle and then wanted some hot chocolate. I knew you would be working late so came to bring some to you,” the older German man smiled brightly. The baby, once again, began to cry in Genji’s arms, causing Reinhardt to go wide-eyed. “Is that a baby? But, that isn’t Sam . . .”

As the baby cried, Angela began to tell Reinhardt about what had just transpired with Widowmaker. He took a few steps closer to Genji, who couldn’t get the baby to stop crying, and took her in his arms before Angela could.

“I cannot believe that this is Gérard and Amélie’s baby . . . I mean, of course I believe you, Angela. It’s just surprising, is all.” With a sigh, Reinhardt sat down in the floor, looking at the baby who would not stop crying. “Yes, bärchen. Little bear. Listen to how strong her lungs are!" he cooed, beaming as her cries died down. After a moment, he sighed. “Do you think they knew Amélie was pregnant?”

“Given the timeline, no,” Angela explained. “She must have _just_ conceived the baby when Talon kidnapped her . . .”

There was finally silence once she stopped crying and she looked up at him, tiredly. She could barely open her green eyes, but was staring at him to the best of her ability. A warm smile came over his face then as he remembered his good friend. “She has Gérard’s eyes,” he remarked.

“Reinhardt, you were so close to Gérard and we cannot think of anyone else to adopt her,” Angela prefaced. “Would you be willing to adopt her?”

“Me?” he asked, seeming surprised. The former Crusader never had a wife or children of his own, but he didn’t seem opposed to the idea of taking the baby. As the Shimada’s waited with bated breath for his response, he started to speak, looking down at the baby. “Remember how excited Gérard always was to start a family? He was always throwing names out there.”

“We remember,” Genji whispered, somewhat solemnly.

“His favorite was Marinette. Mari Wilhelm! Has a ring to it, doesn’t it?” Reinhardt beamed.


	2. Pequeña Araña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started off (and still is, for that matter) as a roleplay between a close friend and I. Since it was more self-indulgent and character developing of the characters we created (aka the children), we threw caution to the wind and did not care about canon characters' ages.  
> Let's be honest, Blizzard doesn't care much about ages either. Because of this, by the time this story gets to its present day (about 20 years after where the game itself takes place), characters who originally ranged a great deal in age are now much closer (i.e. Hana will be somewhere in her 40s while Rein is still in his early 60s).  
> This story, while including nearly the entire cast of Overwatch at least once in the chapters, does not focus on those characters. Instead, it focuses on their next generation, the generation who was mostly raised within the world of defense and protection.
> 
> As a last side note, there is no ship hate here (given it's nothing incesty or rapey or underage). Just because there are some ships does not mean that I dislike others. If your favorite ship is not represented, I hope you still enjoy the story.

Chapter 2

Pequeña Araña

“Ji . . . Jiso—I can’t do it.”  


“Jitsuo,” Jesse clarified lightly.  


“Charles. You can do it, Mari,” Hanzo encouraged.  


Four toddlers stood together, hardly even the age of three, surrounded by parents and other agents of Overwatch. Mari was struggling to say a name, constantly running her hands over the short pigtail braids in her hair to try and keep from getting anxious that she was unable to get it down.  


“Jitsuo Charles is a long name,” another little boy commented. He had light brown curls sticking out in every which direction atop his head that blew in the breeze coming off of the sea as all stood outside of the main building at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. He seemed bored almost, ready to get inside and out of the setting sun.  


He wasn’t the only one, however.  


A bouncing ball of energy was the third child, holding onto the last’s hand as she was smiling from ear-to-ear. “He needs a nickname!”  


“Linnea’s right!” Jesse seemed proud and knelt down with the children, informing them, “Uncle Hanzo and I often call him J.C. for short.”  


“J.C.?” Mari echoed, seeming rather unsure of the name now herself, despite this being easier to say. “J.C. Ja—Jace? Is that a name?”  


Hanzo nodded silently.  


“Jace! I know I already told you, but I’m Linnea. Your cousin!” It was true. Little Linnea Shimada was the perfect blend of both of her parents, though she seemed to have Genji’s rambunctious and spontaneous side. She was always bouncing off the walls and chasing her friends around the base. “Otōsan is a ninja who can climb walls! I think your dad can too. Oh, and Mutter heals people and can fly!”  


“Wow, they can? And I’m Jace,” the boy who owned the hand Linnea was still holding onto informed, using his new nickname Mari had come up with for him. He had been adopted by Hanzo and Jesse when he was a baby, able to name him and see him from time-to-time, though the adoption was only just finalized.  


This was his first time being brought to meet other Overwatch agents and the children.  


“My name’s Mari. My Papa is huge and swings a big hammer! But he’s really nice.”  


True to her words, Reinhardt was standing right behind Mari and picked her up, greeting Jace in his thundering voice that got the boy to smile. Mari hung off of his arm like a monkey bar as he casually flexed for her.  


“I’m Sam,” the curly-haired boy introduced. From his boredom, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet, glancing around a little before he continued with, “My Mommy drives a big flying machine that’s pink while my Daddy plays music and makes people happy!”  


All of the adults greeted Jace as well, stating their names and relation to their children, though all knew it was most likely overwhelming for the small boy and knew he wouldn’t remember most of what they had said.  


“Can Jace join our sleepover tonight, Papa?” Mari asked Reinhardt, who smiled and told her it was up to the rest of the adults, teasing her.  


“Can he? Can he can he canhecanhecanhe can he?” Linnea begged, grabbing onto Genji’s pantlegs and shaking them a little. Angela had a smirk on her face, finding her daughter adorable.  


Genji, who was never caught off guard by his daughter’s excitement, picked her up, and playfully held her upside-down, which prompted his wife to take a small step forward out of worry for the small child who was howling with laughter. “I don’t see why not! I am sure your cousin would love to spend time with you three and Winston tonight.”  


Unknown to the children, Overwatch had received intelligence through an anonymous tip that the base would be broken into for information by Talon. Nearly all agents would have to be on patrol of the base, meaning none of the parents could watch the children. In response, they all decided for Winston to watch the four of them in his lab. After all, lightning never strikes twice.

4 hours later

“I can’t believe you’re a talking monkey.” Jace was obviously awestruck by Winston, who was patiently cleaning his glasses with his left foot.  


“I am actually an ape, Jace! I am a gorilla.”  


“Are you a gorilla or an ape?” Sam asked.  


“He’s both,” Linnea hissed, trying to shush him.  


“What’s the difference?” Jace asked.  


As Winston began to give three three-year olds a species lesson, Mari climbed the stairs to look out of the window at the base, curious of whether or not she could see Reinhardt in his armor or any of the other agents she knew so well.  


However, an alarm began to blare, wailing through the room. All four children covered their ears and Linnea cried out. In response to the alarm, Winston went to check the front door, just to ensure it hadn’t been broken into. That was when a woman in purple materialized in front of the three children, smiling.  


“Who are you?” Sam asked, taking Linnea and Jace’s hands.  


“Just a friend. An amiga,” the woman replied coolly, taking a few steps closer to the computer. As she hacked in effortlessly, she looked up to the second level and could see Mari by the window. Without hesitation, she smiled and whispered to herself, “So this is where she brought the pequeña araña. Very smart.”  


The children, however, did not wait any longer.  
“WINSTON!” Linnea screamed. Both boys tackled her legs, though obviously, the adult did not buckle. She was slowed down a bit, though.  


As Winston came back into the room and found Sombra with the children, he advanced closer, ready to defend them. However, she merely smiled once more and began to dematerialize, saying a quick, “adiós,” before disappearing altogether, causing Jace and Sam to fall onto their butts.  


While the four of them were distracted downstairs, Mari turned back to the window. As she turned though, there was a figure there, watching her. Instead of getting scared, she moved closer to the window. The woman who appeared to be hanging from something with one hand placed her free one over the window. It appeared to be blue or purple, too hard to tell in the night and through the glass.  


The little one thought this was only a dream, feeling at ease when she saw the woman at the window. Smiling, she placed her tiny, chubby hand against the larger one, even giggling a little.  


“Mon petite bête,” she cooed once. Suddenly, she clicked her visor on to cover her eyes and swung away. Mari watched for a moment, growing saddened. Missing Reinhardt, she went downstairs to join the others.  


Winston was attempting to fix his computer and see what kind of information Sombra had gotten out of it when he noticed Mari coming down the stairs. With everything that had happened, he hardly even noticed that she wasn’t with the others.

Later. 

“You know,” Sombra began, pacing evenly. Widowmaker recognized immediately that she had some kind of information. “That one little one looked like you. The one near the window. Well, I guess not like you. Like, mmmm, someone else.”  


“What are you talking about?” the sniper asked, peering through her scope and waiting for a target. However, a voice came over her com, telling her and Sombra to get out of Gibraltar and head back to base.  


“You saw the one. In the braids. I’m surprised you didn’t kill her,” Sombra teased.  


“I’ve killed plenty of children.”  


“So why not this one? Is it because you’re hiding something and think lashing out will expose you?”  


Widowmaker stood, setting the safety on her riffle as she grappled onto a nearby vantage point. “I have no problem killing anyone and everyone I’ll add you to that list if you don’t stop spewing nonsense.” And with that, she swung away, both female Talon agents getting out of Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie to y'all: I am tired as hell and just wanted to get this out. So, I didn't proofread and pray it isn't unintelligible nonsense. If it is, I guess I'll just die.


	3. Their First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started off (and still is, for that matter) as a roleplay between a close friend and I. Since it was more self-indulgent and character developing of the characters we created (aka the children), we threw caution to the wind and did not care about canon characters' ages.  
> Let's be honest, Blizzard doesn't care much about ages either. Because of this, by the time this story gets to its present day (about 20 years after where the game itself takes place), characters who originally ranged a great deal in age are now much closer (i.e. Hana will be somewhere in her 40s while Rein is still in his early 60s).  
> This story, while including nearly the entire cast of Overwatch at least once in the chapters, does not focus on those characters. Instead, it focuses on their next generation, the generation who was mostly raised within the world of defense and protection.

Chapter 3

Their First Mission

“You really think I could convince him to let me go to Paris?”  


It had been fourteen years since the breach in Gibraltar, since Jace had joined the gaggle of children raised in the Watchpoint. While it would have sounded like so much changed over the years, in all honesty, it felt like everything was the same as it always been.  


Gabriel Reyes, former Commander of Blackwatch, had returned to Overwatch twelve years prior to present. However, while the adults would never admit this to the kids, they knew that he had been working as a double agent in Talon since the time of his leaving the organization. To Mari and Sam, Gabriel Reyes, formerly *Reaper*, was simply Uncle Gabe. Though, Linnea and Jace often called him Gramps.  


Other than Gabe’s return and the occasional visits from Kishan Vaswani, nothing had ever changed. Even the kids, after fourteen years, still looked and acted the same.  


When at the base, Sam was always inside of the game room—yes, Hana made Ana create an entire room devoted to gaming. It was meant to be a serious room, but the four kids made it into their own personal hangout—or working on his mech with Hana. Often enough, he was actually away from Gibraltar with Lúcio as his chaperon, working on his acting career. No one knew exactly what the sweet boy wanted to do with his life, but he seemed perfectly happy to live these two parts of his life.  


Jace had grown to be a bright young man, always tagging behind his three friends. He was quiet like Hanzo and watched everything and everyone with a critical eye, though he was quite the happy person. Sometimes, when he wasn’t with the kids, he actually enjoyed working with Torbjorn on his different machines and inventions.  


Linnea was . . . Linnea. She was boisterous and always looking for someone to spar with her. She actually shocked everyone when she admitted two years prior that she wanted to be an Overwatch medic and not a soldier. She looked up to Ana and her mother greatly for inspiration, though was always climbing the walls (quite literally) like her father.  


Mari was quite the wildcard herself. She dreamed of staying with Overwatch, fighting the good fight and protecting others around the world while helping to fight for Omnic Equal Rights. However, her big dream had been to go to Paris, to attend one of the most prestigious ballet schools in the country. She had been dancing since she was two and had a bright future ahead of her in the world of ballet.  


Though, Reinhardt did not want her going to Paris. To this day, she could not figure out why. She had even learned French just so that he would agree to allow her to go.  


“No, I don’t,” Sam answered, leaning into the turn he was taking on the racing game. He, of course, was kicking Mari’s ass. Reinhardt himself did not understand most technology and being raised only by him, that made her rather incompetant with it as well.  


“You’ve been trying for years and every time, he says no,” Linnea stated, popping a kernel of popcorn into her mouth. “Maybe try a new tactic? Isn’t there an amazing school back in Germany that has been trying to get you to attend for a while, now?”  


“Yeah. But you guys know this is what I’ve always wanted. To go to Paris” When the game flashed a big GAME OVER on the screen, stating Mari as the definite loser, she pouted, handing the controller off to an excited Linnea, who already called playing the winner.  


Everyone knew it was just calling playing Sam, whenever the four of them would play video games together.  


“Well,” a new voice started. None of the kids even realized that someone else had entered into the room. “I have come to tell you four that Ana’s decided you are all ready.”  


When they all turned and saw McCree, it was no surprise that they all seemed confused. That is, until Linnea realized he said Ana.  


“We get to go on a mission. . .?” she questioned slowly, eyeing her uncle slowly. When he nodded, she cheered triumphantly and hopped out of her seat, midgame, and ran out of the room.  


“Hey, now, you have to ask your parents approval!” McCree stuck his head out of the door, looking up at Linnea as she scaled the outer wall. Sighing, he stepped back into the room. “That goes for you two, also. Though, I have a feeling your parents will be fine with it.”  


“What about me, Pops” Jace asked, smiling to his father.  


McCree grinned, shaking his head. “Dad and I already discussed it, ya tumbleweed. You’re clear to go.” The strange nickname was given to Jace as a small child. He and Linnea took much after their Shimada heritage and were quite the little ninjas growing up, always performing all sorts of stunts and actions.  


Sam was smiling from ear-to-ear, pushing some of his curls back from his face. “Eh, I already know my mom and dad will say yes, but I’ll go ask anyway to avoid Ana’s wrath.”  


“A smart man,” McCree responded, pointing at him as he exited the room. Left now was just Mari, who looked a bit unsure. “What’s up, Mars?”  


Mari looked almost like she was pouting and stared at McCree for a few moments. “Well, Uncle Jesse, it’s just that. Ugh. Well, you see, I-“  


“Ya still want to go to Paris, huh?” He moved to sit down beside her, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Mari, I’m afraid that I don’t think Rein will go for it. He worries about you and about what could happen. I say you should focus on this mission. Though, maybe you could strike a deal with him.”  


The young woman arched a brow at the cowboy. “Oh? And what kind of deal are you suggesting, outlaw?”  


McCree laughed easily, shrugging. “Agree to stop pestering him about Paris if he lets ya go to that one in Germany and go on the mission. No matter, ya are winnin’, in a way.”  


Perhaps it was time to accept defeat? Accept that no matter what she tried, Reinhardt was never going to let her go to Paris. So, she sighed, nodding in agreement. “Thanks, Uncle Jesse. I’ll go talk to him now.”  


And talk to him, she had. Surprisingly enough, it was a fairly easy conversation. Reinhardt and Mari had always been best friends and could usually be found sitting at the small round table in their kitchen, doing puzzles together or sipping tea and coffee. They had easy conversations that could delve into serious topics without either of them getting heated.  


“You should go on a mission,” he agreed. “You have been training for years and I think you are ready. Then, when you get back, we can look into that school in Berlin. Maybe you can take a few months leave from Overwatch for it.”  


“I would have to be an official agent for that, Papa,” Mari laughed, standing to give him a big hug.  


“Maybe after this mission, you will be.” His voice was hopeful, but it wasn’t a possibility he was speaking. Instead, it sounded nearly like he had known she was going to become an agent of Overwatch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I've been in a rush so it isn't perfect.


End file.
